Natsu The Ultimate Alpha Male 7
by Storm summer
Summary: Ok we have Laki whose boobs has gotten bigger after the time skip and Kinana who we don't get enough off.


**Ok so we have**

**Lucy**

**Erza**

**Lisanna**

**Mirajane**

**Juvia**

**Levy**

**Wendy**

**Sherria**

**Jenny**

**Risely**

**I say so far so good but the goal is to fuck every bitch in the franchise so.**

Both Laki and Kinana were following the blunett's to a hidden room they say they found the girls weren't really up to it bit were convince anyway.

As they got closer to where they were going they felt a little... hot but they just assume it was just the place it self. Levy and Juvia were right about a hidden room but that's when they felt a het wave but it was different they felt horny.

Ok anybody else feel that.? "Breathing" Said Kinana who really wanted to master bate right now.

Yeah this is totally unnatural said Laki as she also felt the need finger herself.

Hahaha chain them Levy. Said Natsu as he camed out of the shadows and Levy doing what she was told as she used her script magic to chain up the girls.

Ahhh what's "Breathing" going on. Said Kinana as she did not like this one bit.

Yeah what's the deal... what the. Said Laki as the notice large penise hanging between Natsu's muscular thighs.

Simple I'm gonna rape your mouth while Levy eats kinana pussy and juvia thoung kinana. Said Natsu as he was prepare fuck Laki.

What the natsu this isn't we'll tell the "Slap" Said Laki before she was slap by Natsu's dick.

From here on out Laki every time you open your mouth it better be for some dick. Said Natsu but first to get her nice and wet he pulled down her skirt and panties to actually fine a purple bush of pussy hair.

Ok I'll admit that looks pretty cool but now eating time. Said Natsu impress that the carpet matches the drapes and has actually stuck his thoung into her vigania to his suprise it has a hint of syrup in it.

Oh God Natsu do don't uhh... please uhh. Said Laki as she she was enjoying the pleasure but still felt that she shouldn't.

While this was happening Juvia was having a thoung war with Kinana as she tried to turn away but also felt good that's most likely cause levy was enjoying her pussy the beat way to describe it was innocent. Oh the fun it well be to turn her i to a slut.

Back to the action Laki keep saying no but was also giving in to the pleasure that Natsu was giving her and after three minutes of this cummed all over his face.

So cause your a wood wizard you taste like syrup not gonna it was good. But now it's time for some skull fucking. Said Natsu as he ignored whatever Laki was about to say cause who cares as long as she could suck some dick she was useful.

And boy did Natsu love this feeling as he forced all of his 15 inch dick into her mouth and loving the gagging she was making.

As that was happening Levy was actually sissoring against Kinana and she was doing her best to do the same but was to busy with Juvia's pussy as Juvia herself was squeezing her large breast.

But back to Natsu he was on and out of Laki as Laki was enjoying the taste of dick and was doing her best to suck it. It felt natural really to suck on a real man's dick she just loved it. And soon there was a bulge of his dick in her throat but Laki was also loving the feeling of choking on some dick. After 4 minutes of face rape Natsu cummed his load into her and Laki loved the taste of this cum she wanted it every day she wanted to suck cock everyday more specifically Natsu's dick. After that and Natsu pulling out he dick slap her with it again making her twitch.

When he tiened over to see the three girls and a three way make out section he just wanted to masterbate all over it but the day is almost over but soon when he has every sexy bitch he has ever meant. He can do what ever the fuck he wanted with them.

Alright girls take a rest i need to finish this quick before anybody suspects anything. Said Natsu as he came closer to Kinana happy to see her panties down and putting his dick in.

Na natsu why is this uhh. Said Kinana as a small part of her wanted answers.

Simple with a body like yours it needs to be fuck an I'm the one to do it. Said Natsu as he laid down and slam as much dick onto her. And it felt like a electric surge going to her brain... he was right she needed a fuck and he was the one to do it.

And soon Natsu began the fucking going and out of her loving the bulge of his penis inside of her and Kinana felt to right it hurt a lot but ot felt so good soon enough.

After another 4 minutes Natsu cummed i. her making a little bulge in her tummy she won't be getting pregnant but soon like all the others they'll be in the kitchen barefoot and pregnant.

"Sigh" Can't believe I'm saying this but i think that's enough of that. Girls get in chain them and gey out i need a milkshake.

**Sorry this was rushed but i do have plenty time tomorrow to make a little longer and mremember it's a hot springs. So remeber whose in the harem and whose not and the limit to girls is the GMG but I'll get the others a lot later. **


End file.
